Ubuntu
by Son Pau
Summary: Una palabra extraña que define a un hombre extraordinario. Palabras para celebrar una amistad especial. - Drabbles para el reto semanal de la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball".
1. Azul

**DISCLAIMER** : Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _~ Ubuntu*~_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _1\. Azul_**

 ** _._**

— _El estofado de mi abuelito… Aunque un enorme trozo de carne asada también es delicioso ¡No puedo decidirme_! — respondió Gokú, mientras sentía cómo se le hacía agua la boca y el estómago empezaba a reclamar lo suyo — _¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Octavio?_

— _Sólo quería saber cuál era tu comida favorita, Gokú._

— _¡Creo que son todas!_

Y es que había muchas cosas que Octavio quería saber.

Cosas de la naturaleza, como por qué el pasto se sentía tan suave y fresco al estar allí acostados.

Cosas misteriosas, como por qué las personas podían ser tan distintas entre sí y al mismo tiempo tan parecidos unos con otros, aunque no lo notaran.

Cosas tristes, como por qué ese abuelito que tanto evocaba Gokú, y cuya imagen intuía en los relatos, ya no estaba.

Pero, sobre todo, quería saber cosas de ese niño tan extraño que había llegado a soplarle ideas al oído de las que jamás se había creído realmente merecedor; Libertad, autonomía, independencia. Convicción, lealtad y amistad. Por ello esa conversación con pretensiones de infinita curiosidad.

— _¿Cuál es tu color favorito, Octavio?_

No lo sabía. Le parecía que todos eran maravillosos y vibrantes, porque los veía con nuevos ojos. Sin embargo, la inmensidad sobre él le ofrecía una respuesta esperanzadora.

— _El azul. Me gusta el azul como el cielo despejado._

 _._

* * *

 _¡Hola! Una vez más estoy por aquí con los maravillosos retos de la página Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball. Esta vez la consigna es escribir sobre una amistad en 220 palabras. Elegí a un de mis personajes más queridos de mi infancia, Octavio, y quise dedicarle estos tres breves drabbles a su amistad con Gokú, cada uno de 220 palabras que les invito a lee._

 _ ***** ¿Por qué el nombre? ¿qué significa eso? **Ubuntu** es una palabra de origen sudafricana que hace referencia a la regla ética y creencia de que somos definidos por nuestra compasión y bondad hacia los demás. Si eso no define a Octavio, ¿qué más lo hace?_

 _¡Un beso!_

 _Pau._


	2. Magia

**_._**

 ** _2\. Magia._**

 ** _._**

* * *

— _¿Por qué peleaste?_ — Le preguntó Suno con sus ojos inmensos y dulces mientras limpiaba el corte en su brazo.

Por toda respuesta, Octavio sólo sonrió.

— _¿Por qué peleaste, si odias pelear?_ — Insistió ella.

La bondad de Octavio daba para libar muchas batallas en este mundo, pero sólo él sabía lo mucho que estaba dispuesto a dar por un amigo. Porque un amigo era una cosa rara, inexplicable e inesperada.

Un día estabas sólo en el mundo, encerrado entre paredes, reales o no, y al día siguiente ya no más. Ya no estabas sólo, incluso si esa persona no estaba a tu lado, ya no estabas más solo. Gokú le había enseñado eso y había descubierto ante sus ojos un camino que no había pensado alguna vez andar.

Qué cosa más extraña y más mágica era eso de tener amigos. Casi tan mágico como negarte a herir a alguien, como querer a otro ser y sentir compasión. Como quería a Suno, que alegraba los días con su risa.

La violencia le dolía en el alma y le repugnaba tanto como la codicia. Pero si la fuerza le permitía defender aquello que amaba, no dudaría jamás en poner todo su corazón en ello.

— _No podía dejar que esos hombres te hicieran daño Suno. No te sientas mal, ¿es que no somos amigos?_

 _._


	3. Tiempo

**_._**

 ** _3\. Tiempo_**

 ** _._**

* * *

¿Era posible que hubiese envejecido? ¡De ninguna manera!

Entonces, ¿por qué encontraba su espalda más curvada y por qué le parecía que en su mirada había marcas de demasiadas historias? ¿Sería que él mismo se estaba haciendo viejo? ¡Imposible! Si aún sentía la sangre correr con fuerza en las venas. Aunque, secretamente, sus reflejos ya no fueran los de antes.

Tal vez el tiempo realmente no pasaba en vano.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, inamovible e invariable, la bondad en los ojos de Octavio. El gesto dulce bajo la cicatriz brutal.

El porte memorable, seguía siendo un gigante que sólo podías mirar hacia arriba, y es que, con cada año que pasaba, se hacía incluso más grande, más sabio, pues cuanto más quería, más inmenso se volvía su corazón, aun cuando alguien osara cuestionar la existencia de éste.

Una leve y casi imperceptible cojera lo delataron al ponerse de pie, mientras que las finas arrugas en torno a los ojos alegres del saiyajin lo saludaban.

El reconocimiento de uno en el otro. Los cambios, invisibles ante los ojos del afecto. La memoria, haciendo jugarretas de ilusionista, poniendo en sus lugares a un niño pequeño y curioso, y a un ser que despertaba recién al mundo y su magia.

— _¡Cuánto tiempo si verte, Gokú!_

El mismo abrazo de antes, los mismos amigos.

 **.**

* * *

 _Si alguien se dio el tiempo de llegar hasta aquí, ¡infinitas gracias!_


End file.
